The Clan of the Century
by Wild Blossom
Summary: The last member of the Haruno Clan, the most powerful Clan in Suna, is alive. She travels back to live in Suna and is ready to start her life anew. But in order to restore her clan, she needs to find love in order to rebuild her clan. She refuses to let anyone know that though. The last thing she wanted was men asking to marry her for her power. Gaara's back? How? R&R!
1. Bad Dreams

-Hi. Im Erin. I like Naruto so I'm makng this story with quite a lot of the charaters in it. The main charater you ask? Why its Sakura Haruno of course-

_Prologue_

August 8, 2012

People say spirits are not real.

People say poltergeists are fictional.

But I say they're wrong.

I see them. It' not my imaganation.

They talk to me.

Some are nice,

While others arn't.

I wouldn't call them evil or mean like most people.

I would call them misunderstood and disturbed.

Well, I have a story for you.

A phanominal story about me.

My story starts on August 9th, 2001.

_** Chapter 1**_

Bad Dreams

Scared to open my eyes, yet so scared to keep watching. Wanting to wake up but can't. I jump up and look around. No ones there, just the moonlight shining through the window. I look at my clock. It's 2:59 a.m. The same time I wake up every other morning. I don't want to stay awake alone and I don't want to go back to sleep either. I'm so damn tired. I turned on my lamp and grab my diary. I start writing about my bad dream again. The ame thing I do every night.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had anoher dream. The same one as al the others too. And it keeps getting worse and worse. I was locked in a room. It was line with white walls, ceiling and floor. I keep tying to open the door, but obviously it's locked from th other side. And the worse part is, I'm not alone. There's a boy. A boy with red hair. He neer hows me his face, but I know he's in just as much pain as I am. Scared to death too. That's not all. He's not the only one there. I don't thik he realises that we aren't the only ones there. I can't see anyone else with my eyes. Oh but boy can I sense them. They're all around us. I feel what they feel. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. Sadness. Jealousy. The the locked door slams open and a tall, skinny, black shadowed figure is sanding in the doorway. And I feel the most agonising feer of all. DEATH... Then I wake up._

_ Most likely more tomorrow,_

_ Haruno Sakura_

I close my diary and notice the sun streamin through my appartment window. It was a nice sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village and te birds were chirping ludly. That I could hear easily through my appartment's thin walls. I set my diary in a hidden drawr under my bed. I got out of bed and stretched. I cracked all the akes in my body and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black short short shorts and a red top with the a circular design. I put those on and slipped on my black gloves, black boots and a short pink apron skirt around my shorts. I put My pink elbow protectors and forehead protecter, which is now on a red cloth instead of blue, on the top of my head.

I went under my bead to get my tanto, which was basically a small katana, and medical pouch. I put my medical pouch around my waist and put my tanto above it. I left My appartment and headed for the hospital. It was the only place I didn't sense the "_Ghosts_". Just walking around the village made my skin crawl. I brushed my pink bangs away from my eyes and smiled as I entered the hospital. I went straight to the front desk and asked for my paitents lists. A nurse smiled. "Name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I stated. The girls smile faded. "Right away Dr. Haruno." She shuffled thrugh a stack of papers and I sighed. People were not very fond of me. A couple of months ago I found out that I was the only member left alive of the Haruno Clan. A clan of very powerful people. They were an ancient group of people who loved all life. They only took life when nessisary. They were all quick, strong, brave, smart, and powerful. Every thousand years, one was born to be an all powerful ruler of the clan with the powers of a healer greater than all others. All members of the clan followed the previous rulers rules even after his or her death, at least until the new ruler is born.

They were created and always have lived in Sunagakure. I still can't believe that I was born in Suna and is the heir to the anceint Haruno Clan, and in a weeks time, I'm going to move to Suna. I have no other choice. If I am to rebuild m clan, I need to mve to the place I was born. Apparently there's a stone mansion in the village that has been vacient for almost 50 years. No ones entered it since the last Haruno family left. its probably all dusty. And who knows what creatures might be living in there. There is were I will live. I will try my hardest to clean the place up and rebuild my clan. I sweat dropped at the thought.

It taked to two remake a clan. But I still have a few years to fall in love with someone in Suna and to have their baby. The people of Suna know I will be moving there as part of the Haruno Clan, but they don't know I need a lover to make more Haruno's. That part I was Glad for. I was gonna have enough problems being the second third most powerful group, behind the Counsil and the Kazekage of course, but i don't feel like having guys follow me around to try to become powerful and take control of my family's clan. I want someone who doesn't care about my power or money. Someone who oved me for who I am.

I snapped out of my daze when te nurse shoved some papers into my arms. I smiled at her. "Thanks Ma'am." I looked at the first person my list. It was a fourty-two year old male. The paper says he has pain in his abdomen and some bruises. I walked over to the room and knocked o n his door. I walked in and smiled as the man looked up at me. He stared into my emerald eyes. "Hello sir. I'm Dr. Haruno." I said as kind as I could. He smiled at me. "I'm your doctor." I walked up to him and pulled out my tethascope. "Can you lean farword please?" He sat up and silently bayed my request. I put it up to his heart and listened carefully. "Take a deep breath, count to five and let it out." He did as I asked as I listened. Ater a few deep breaths I sat back. "Lay down please?"

He layed down on the bed and smiled kindly at me. I held my hand out as green chakra swarmed around my right hand. I carefully lifted up his shirt to see a large bruise. Crap. He has internal bleeding. This might take some work. I lowered my hand to is bruise to comfirm it. "I was right. "I'm going to need you to lie still for me. You have some internal bleeding and one of you kidneys is punctured. I need to repair it." His face drained of color as I spoke. I expected him to refuse but he just nodded for me to continue.

I closed my eyes and sent my Chakra into his body. It swarmed over his kidney's puncture wound and began to close it up. I did the dame with the other small cuts I found in that area.

Ten minutes later I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. "There." I smiled at the man. "You'll need to stay over nght to make sure they dont re open." He nodded. "Thank you young lady." I nodded and stepped out of the room.

The rest of the week was the same. I healed broken bones, cuts, bruises, poison victems, head injurys and stuff like that. Nothing major. It was a boring week. On the last day I walked home. I sensed a horrible presense but ignored it. For the past few days I haven't had that nightmare. But I did dream of the boy that was in that locked room with me. I could never see his face. It was always blacked out by the shadows. I had a feeling in my gut that he was someone inportant. As if he was somene that I knew from when I was little. I strained to remember but it wouldn't click into my head. I had no idea who he was.

I know plenty of redheads, and theres hundreds of them out there in the world. Maybe one day I'll meet him. I opened my appartment door. Tsudade had ssent almost all of my stuff to Suna already. My clothes, furniture, food that didn't need to be kept frozen or cool, my tooth brush, tampons, hair brush, tooth paste, photo almums, picture fames, jewlery, makeup, books, electronics, stuffed animals, (yeah I know, but I love my stuffed animals to much to leave them in Konoha) weapons, and first aid kit. All I had left was a back pack with three days worth of food in it, water bottles, the clothes on my back, my tanto, some kunai, and my medical pouch. Attatched to the top of the backpackwas a sleeping bag. The sun was just above the horrizon telling me the sun would set in about two hours. I grabbed the backpack and ran out the door saying goodbye as I ran the the front gates. The whole village was there. My friends were the most important to me. I hugged Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Choji, and Kakashi Sensei. I held back my tears as I reached my former teacher, Tsunade. The Hokage smiled and hugged me close.

"I'm not lettign you go alone for the whole trip. I'll let you choose one person to go with you until you reach the desert." She kissed my cheek. I looked at my friend and smiled. "I'll miss you guys. I'll come visit sometime."

I turned to Naruto and smiled. I nodded my head and he smiled a huge smile. He bounded over to me. I waved good bye and Naruto and I set off for Suna.

About a day and a half later we reached the desert. I turned to Naruto and hugged him. He returned the hug right away. "Come and visit me okay Naruto?" I knew that Naruto was grinning. I cound feel it on my shoulder. He has grown so much over the years. He was even taller than me! We were both sixteen and were alot more mature than we use to be.

"Of course I'll visit you Sakura!" Naruto pulled me away from him. "Have fun and make new friends." His eyes had tears in them. "Just don't forget us in Konoha!" He laughed and Said good bye. I watched him disappear into the woods. I turned to the large, open desert. I sweat dropped and started walking. About a day of walking in the desert and It wouldn't be fun. I lookked aheah at the sandstorm I saw in the distance. Oh this isn't going to be fun. I sighed and contined onward walking straight fr the sandstorm.

-Hi. Did you like it? Please Review. I won't update if I don't get Reviews-


	2. The Haruno Mansion

_ Chapter 2_

Sakura's New Mansion

Sakura staggered over to the front gates of Suna to be stopped by a guard. "Miss, what's your business in Sunagakure?" He placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "That was one hell of a storm." I look up at the guard. "Sakura Haruno."

The guy gasps and pulls his hands back. I fell to my knees and scraped them. My head shot up and I glared a deadly glare. "Excuse me?" I asked pssed off.

"I-I'm sorry." He helped me up and walked with me heading for the Kazekages tower. The streets were crawling with people. Kids and adults stopped and stared. I looked around and smiled at the kids. They giggled and smiled back. When we reached the tower he took me up to a large door on the top floor.

He let me go, bowed to me in respect and left. I tapped on the door. I heard some shuffling of papers and a grunt. "Come in." The voice sounded like a kids. Like my age. Definatly a male's voice. I opened the door, stepped inside and silently shut it behind me. I looked at the desk in front of me. The Kazekage wore his robes and hat. He had his back to me and tossed something over hs shoulder to me.

I snatched it out of the air and studied t. It was a key. A black key. On the key was a fancy symbol. It kinda looked like a kind of circle with a "H" in it. "Your house key." He told me. I shook my head and sand sprayed every where. I groaned and moved my right hand into the hair in front of my fave. green chakra flowed around it and I brought it to my cuts and bruises ans healed myself.

"Damn sand." I muttered.

"I love the sand." I looked up to see the Kazekage facing me. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was grinning. "It's fluffy and deadly all at the same time. You should know that by what you just went through."

"Well I still don't like it when its wrapping around me and whipping in my face." I walked over to him as he turned around to look at me. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was frowning. I leaned in close. "Do you get what I'm saying Kazekage?" His head turned up to me a little. I could see his face a little. His lips, nose, and black-rimmed jade eyes, and his short blood-red hair. He was very handsome.

"Your very good-looking for someone who's only fifteen. But you expression ruins it. No-scartch that, you don't have an expression. Your too cold." He glared at me. His glare could have bore into my face if it could. "You talk to much." He growled.

"You talk to little." I frowned at him as I lightly tap his head with my fist. He looked startle at wy movement and grabbed my wrist. He froze and stared at my wrist. Then he yanked his hand back. "Don't touch me again." Then he turned around again. "You were the one that touched me!" Then I let it go and sighed. "Fine."

I stepped back and smiled. "Better go see what I'm gonna live in." I bowed to him. "Bye-bye Kazekage-sama." I stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. Once outside I swiftly walked down the road, twirling my key in my hand and walked on toward the address on the key. It was pretty simple to remember. 12. I laughed to my self as I stood in front od a large gate. Beyond the Gate was a large stone mansion. I snap my attention to my right. I watch through the corner of my eye as two guys approached me.

I slid the key into the gates key-hole. "Excuse me woman, but you wouldn't happen to be a Haruno, would you?" My head snaps in their direction and I give them a death glare. "Who's asking?" The guys smirked nd walked closer. "Our boss. Now give us that key and any money you have on you." I clench my fist into a ball and hold it up.

"You really don't want me to be angry." I whipped out a kunai and throw it at the blonde one with inhuman speed. It zips past his cheek with out him seeing it. I smirk as he lifts a shking hand to his right cheek. "Self defense." I told them.

"Your gonna regret that!" They both charge at me. I get ito a stance ready to protect myself when a large puppet appeared in front of me. I heard the two guys stop in their tracks. It gives me th opportunity to slam my fist into the ground sending a crack in the sand to open slightly and spread to where the guys where. They sunk into the sand screaming "It's the puppet master!"

I pin around and run into someone. I stumble back only to have their hand grab mine to steady me. "Sorry." I look up to see someone with brown hair and dark eyes. "Thanks for helping me." I bowed slightly in respect. He chuckled. "I was just passing by." I looked up at him and smiled. He was dressed like normal. Jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was messy and brown. And he also had purple-red war paint on his face.

His puppet retreats and return to his back. The guys get out of my trap running away. I sigh and open the gate to my new home. "Wanna come in?" I asked him. He smirks. "Do you have milk or tea?"

I frowned. "I actually don't really know. If I do its probably old. I just got here and I guess I sould go shopping." I shut the gate and locked it. I started off down the road and looked up at the sky to see the sun drooping behind the buildings. When I reached a stand of fruit and veggies I stopped and looked around. I picked up some potatoes, tomatoes, a watermelon, strawberries, and my favorite, cherries. I paid for them as the lady put them in a bag. I turned around to see the same guy who helped me. I smiled as he held out his hand. I handed him my bag. "Thanks. I'm Sakura."

He just nodded as I walked toward a shop. "Konkouro." He said as he followed me. I went over to the counter and I smiled as a young boy about the age of seventeen came over to the counter. "May I help you?" I named some things off. "Two pounds of beef, two cartons of milk, three loafs of bread, a carton of eggs, sugar, honey,cinnamon flour, some dough, three chocolate bars, and do you have any tea?" I told him and asked. He set all the suff I asked for on the counter. He packed them into two bags and walked over to the back of the store. He grabbed a container and handed it to me. "Sure thing. I'm Aaron." I smiled and shook his hand. "Sakura." I giggled. Aaron was drop dead gorgeous. He had black hair that went just to the bottom of his ears. He was tall and looked strong. He wasn't one of those creepy buff guys but he did have muscles. He wore black jeans and a white tank top. His eyes were as blue as the sky.

I stared at him. He laughed. "You might want to stop staring or your boyfriend might get mad." I frowned. "Boyfriend?" I turned to look at Konkouro. He was just standing there looking in a different direction. "What? Oh no no no. He's not my boyfriend. He just helped me out earlier. I don't have a boyfriend." Aaron's eyes seemed to brighten up when I told him that. It made me laugh.

"Now I'm a bit happy." He smiled and my breath caught in my throat. He was so good looking it made me melt when he smiled at me. I picked the bags up and began to walk away. "Come visit me sometime at the Haruno mansion." I shouted to him over my shoulder. He nodded and waved goodbye.

Konkouro and I walked back to my mansion and I unlocked the gate once again. when we reached my door I noticed it was getting dark. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I gasped. It was HUGE. there were stairs in front of us. They spiraled up a few stories. To the right was a large living room and to my left was the dining room. Someone came out of the dining room and bowed to me. "Welcome home Mistress." The black-haired maid bowed to me. I smiled and nodded to her. I handed her the groceries and walked toward the stairs. "Your room is the first on to the right on the secod floor Mistress."

"Thanks..." I squinted at her name tag. "Alice." I looked around again to see that the walls were white with two black lines near the bottom going all around the house. "Can you make two cups of tea?" Alice bowed and left.

Later that night afer Konkouro left, I laid in the living room reading one of my books. I yawned and stretched out my body. I stood up and set my book on the couch and began to walk to my room. Alice was there holding up my pink night-gown. She helped me into it and I looked around my room as she zipped up the back. It was a large room with light pink walls. The bed was also a king sized bed with purple and black bed spread. Alice helped me into bed and I fell asleep almost instantly when when my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of two people. The Kazekage and Aaron.

The Kazekage was glaring at Aaron as Aaron walked up to me. Aaron was smiling and threw a glare at the Kazekage. Aaron threw a kunai at him and it went right for his heart.

I sprang up in bed screaming out a name. "GAARA!" I was sweating and panting. I clutched my head. "Why did I just say that? Gaara's not the Kazekage. Is he?" I thought of it for a minute. Now that I think of Gaara and what he looked like when we were little, the Kazekage did have the same eyes and hair color. But Gaara was a childhood friend from when I was six. I haven't seen him in years. I doubt he'd even remember me. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Tomorrow was going to be a long day at the hospital. Since the Haruno clan owned it, it went to the Kazekage when they disappeared. Now that a Haruno is back, it's now theirs. Or mine I guess. I laid back down and closed my eyes. And I continued to dream. Only it wasn't the Kazekage or Aaron that went through my head. It was when I was six and was sitting under a cherry tree with Gaara.

-Hi please review. I have so many people who has seen this but not a single review. Is it not a good story?-


	3. Is Gaara the Kazekage

_ Chapter 3: Is Gaara the Kazekage?_

When I woke up in the morning I kept running through my head about Gaara and the Kazekage. There was no way it was possible that they were the same person. Gaara was hated by everyone. He was feared. He was a killer. I have heard many names that they called him. Gaara of the Dessert, Gaara of the Sand, Monster, Demon, Murderer, One Tail, The Sand Master. But the Gaara I knew and cared for when I was six all the way till I was ten was kind, cute, playful, shy, and warm-hearted. Sure people hated him because he had a demon in him, but that didn't make him a monster. It made the demon a monster. He was the nicest person to me.

But what about me? I was treated poorly too! But no one ever called me a monster. I was always made fun of for my forehead. They called me Billboard Brow, Large Forehead, Miss Flat Face. I only got through it because Gaara was there with me. He was my only friend. Someone who shared my feelings. When ever we were seen together, it was worse. They'd throw stuff at us. Gaara usually blocked them using his sand, but sometimes I'm not close enough to him and I get hit by rocks and eggs. When I told my mom, she let us play in the house instead of outside. She wasn't scared of Gaara just like me, but dad wanted nthing to do with it. So he usually left the house when Gaara was over. Then I heard news that the Monster and his family left. I automatically knew who they spoke of, and it was true. Gaara never returned. I never saw him again, not a cal, not a letter, not even a goodbye.

My heart shattered that day. When I graduated from the Ninja school at the age of twelve, I trained in blood and sweet. Sometimes even tears. That's how I got so strong. Then Tsunade took me in after my parents died. She told me who I really was and that only made me train even more. When I ws ready to take on the responsibility about my true life, I left Konoha for my new life in Suna. And here I am.

I put on my clothes and stepped out my door and locked it. I took a walk around the yard. There was only was and rocks. When I reached the backyard though, there was a very large underground, rectangular pool. I gasped and jogged over it. Next to it was a small wooden patio. It had tables and pool chairs. Those ones that lay down into a bed. And past that was a large shed. I peaked inside and smiled.

"Alice!?" I shouted over my shoulder. Alice came out and bowed to me. "Yes Mistress?" I stepped inside of the shed and my smile grew. "How many Aaron's live in Suna?"

Alice blinked at me and smiled. "One."

"And how many Konkouro's?"

Her smile grew. "One." I turned to her. "Send the both a letter asking if they would be as kind to join me for a pool party tomorrow here at the Mansion. Make sure you let them know their family is welcome as well."

Alice bowed and retreated into te house. My mind drifted to the Kazekage. Should I invite him too? No, no, no. Impossible. He's to busy.

Then my mind drifts to Gaara again. I remembered he had a kanji tatoo on his forehead. Did the Kazekage have one too. I scrambled my mind. I don't remeber seeing that high up on his head. I let out a groan. "Alice, bring me my Black and white stripped swim suit!" Within a couple of minutes I got dressed in the shed and dove into the pools water. God was the air in Suna hot. The pool was nice and cold. By did the maids keep it running and clean. Not a spec of dirt or a bug in it. I came up and shook my head. I giggled a little. I laid on my back and stared up at the sky.

My mind kept thinking of Gaara. I guess you could say he has been my first and only love. The only boy I've ever thought about in a romantic way. Gaara would smile and play with my hair as my head laid on his lap. When ever I was sad, he would hug me and let me cry on him. I never stayed sad for long when he was there. There was no way Gaara is cold and evil like I have heard. No way was he the Kazekage. Oh Gaara, What happened to you? Why did you leave me.

A single tear slid down my face and into the water. "Mistress?" I gasped and went under. I swam to the edge and came up to Alice. "You have a visitor. Should I let him in?" I was to distracted by my thoughts to talk to anyone. "Tell them I'm not home." I told her as I pulled myself out of the pool. I grabbed my hair and began to wring it out.

"Well that's not very nice." A familiar voice said behind us. I dropped my hair and spun around. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I'm just in a lousy mood tday. A lot of thing are on my mind." I bowed slightly and sat down on a chair. "Please sit." I told him with a smile. He came over and sat down slowly. He still wore the white robes so I couldnt see his face behind that hat that looked like something one of those bee keepers would wear.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

The Kazekage nodded his head. I think. "I want you to start working as the leader and owner of the Haruno Hospital next week." The he stopped and I think he must have seen my eyes. "Is something bothering you?" My head snapped up and I forced a smile. I'll be there next week and it's nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I frown. "Yeah, your right. I guess I just miss my childhood friend. He was the one true friend I had. Then he left without saying goodbye."

"Doesn't sound like a good friend to me."

"Oh but he was." I turned to Alice. "Tea please? One for te Kazekage too." I turned back to the Kazekage.

"Tell me about him." I smiled at his request. He was treated differently than other people. So was I and we just kinda bonded and became friends. We felt the same feelings. I guess I just miss Panda-chan." The Kazekage froze at what I told him.

"P-Panda?" He whispered.

I don't think he meant for me to hear him say that. But I answered him. "Yes. He had these thick black lines around his pale blue ones that kinda looked like a panda does. I called him Panda-chan a lot. And sometime just Gaara."

The Kazekage stood up fast. "I-I told you what I needed. I'm leaving now." He began to walk away. "WAIT!" I stood up and reached for his hand. To fast I guess. I got really dizzy and stumbled over my chair. Then I felt something cold swarm around me. I gasped and got a lung full of water. My vision grew fizzy and I felt myself slipping as I was drowning. I opened my eyes wider to see red coming closer. A hand reached for mine as I hit the bottom of the pool. Jade eyes swam in front of mine. I looked carefully into them to see worry. I coughed for air and I saw the face clearer.

Gaara? White robes swam around his body as he pulled me close and brought me up to the surface. My eyes closed and I couldn't see and barley hear. I didn't even feel my body. I was lowered o the patio. That much I knew because I felt the wood. I felt pressure on my chest and my head lifted. Something cold and wet touched my lips. I felt air fill my lungs but I couldn't breathe it. I felt it a ew more times and I shot forward coughing and vomiting water. I laid back down and my eyes shifted to the person who saved me. "I knew it." I saw Gaara kneeling next to and he was dripping wet. The wet Kazekage robes clung o his body showing me his figure.

I smiled gently at him and raised a shaky hand to his cheek. His eyes widened as he looked at me. Regret, guilt, and shame showed in his eyes. My vision blurred and I felt myself slipping into the darkness. My hand fell limply onto his lap and I whispered one thing before I let the darkness take me. I was so incredibly tired. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

-I got a review! Thanks sessy1991, you've kept me going, lol. Review please and I also take any ideas for upcoming chapters. I want my readers to enjoy!-


	4. Return to the Past

**_ Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, If I did Gaara would be like he is in my story, Face it, Gaara's the best Character for me. Is he for you?_**

_Chapter 4: Return to the Past_

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched my arms as high as they could. My tiny arms failing to go very far. I slid out of bed and went out in my undies and walked over to my dad. "Daddy?" I rubbed my eyes as he picked me up and helped me put on a blue tank top and some black shorts that went to my knees. He placed me into some black boots and handed me a cupcake.

I looked at it then to daddy. "Daddy has to work, so while I'm on my mission you can play at the park and make some friends. It'll me fun for you. We just got to Konoha so have fun." I smiled and ran out side with daddy following me. "The parks just down there." I watched daddy point down the road and took off to find the park. I ignored all the weird see threw people just like momy told me to do.

The park was huge. It had a jungle gym, straight and curly slides, monkey bars, those bouncy animals you sit on, a large sand box, and... SWINGS! I walk towards the swings, my long pink hair swirling around my small body in the wind. A couple of kids walk over to. They looked about my age. I was shy and I kept quiet until they reached me.

"Billboard face!" I looked up at one of the kids. He had black hair and bright grey eyes. The leader of the group. My eyes shifted past them to where the swings and sand box was. I was so close. "Why are you here freak?" My gaze snapped back to the leader.

"T-to play." I stuttered. I was shaking slightly. This guy scares me. I gotta get to those swings. I frantically thought for a plan to get away. The leader eyed me. "This is our playground. You don't belong here, freak. Leave. No body cares or wants you here."

"N-no. Daddy said this park was o-open to the k-kids. H-he said I was f-free to play here." I was freaking out.

The leader pushed me hard and I stumbled backwards. I fell into the soft grass. I almost squished my cupcake but luckily it was still okay and not harmed. "Your forehead is HUGE, FREAKING HUGE!" The leader and his friends laughed. One of my hands reached for my face and I touched my forehead softly. Tears formed in my eyes. The leader started walking over to me.

"Hey Large Forehead? Don't you get it? Lea-" The leader froze. He slowly turned around. Once he turned he started to shake. Then him and his friends ran away screaming "MONSTER!" I looked forward to see a boy about my age. He had blood-red hair and black-rimmed jade eyes. I stared at him in wonder. He started to turn and walk away."T-Thank you." I told him. I stood up and used one hand to pat myself off. I saw that he had a Kanji tattoo on his forehead. _Love?_

"Your not running away scared?" I looked up startled to see the boy about a foot away from me. His face looked so confused.

"Why would I be scared?" I smiled at him tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Because I'm a monster." He looked sad. I stepped closer and lightly punched him in the arm. He flinched at my touch and I laughed.

"How are you a monster?" He was frozen and stared at me. "You didn't get hurt when you touched me. Ho-How aren't you hurt? No way." He threw his hand out in front of him causing me to back up a bit. Sand swarmed out of the sand box and hovered all around us. My mouth gaped open. He dropped his arm and the sand went back to the sand box. "The sand didn't hurt you like everyone else who touches me."

"People call you a monster because of the sand?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled. I held my cupcake to him. He looked at it and slowly took it from me. He looked at it, then to me. "Go ahead. You can have it." He took a bite and his eyes lit up. He ate the rest slowly but he didn't smile once. I frowned. "Your no monster." He froze and looked at me.

"But the sand kills people. It makes me. Or when I get angry, people around me get hurt." I smiled at him again. "Then it's the sands fault, not yours. Do you wanna be my friend? Everyone else hates me."

The boy thought for a bit then slowly nodded yes. I jumped up and squealed in joy. "My first friend!" The boy flinched at my sudden out burst. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet you!" I hugged him. The moy was tense beneath my grip. I giggled and let him go.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He told me. I grabbed his hand and led him to the swings. I noticed a small smile on his face as we swung. Gaara fell off a couple of times only to have sand come and soften his fall. "Do you make it do that?" I questioned.

Gaara shook his head. "Temari and Konkouro told me it reacts on its own, though I can control it sometimes."

"Are they your siblings?" He nodded. I kept asking questions and Gaara didn't hesitate to answer me.

"Why does you forehead have a Kanji tatoo on it?" I asked with curiosity. "It happened when my uncle tried to kill me. The sand reacted and he died. Then this appeared." He touched the tatoo.

I looked at the sky and saw the sun was about straight above us. "It's lunch time." As if right on cue I heard my mommy. I guess Me and Gaara must have talked for longer than it seemed.

"Sakura, lunch is ready!" Mommy called from a bench at the park. I got up and dragged Gaara over to her. "Mommy look, look, look! I made a friend!" Mommy's face lit up. She knelt to the boy. "Your Gaara right?" Gaara froze but nodded is head. "I've heard a lot about you. Don't listen to the people here okay? Just cause you have a demon in you doesn't make you a monster." She smiled at Gaara. "I'm sure Sakura told you that too right?" Gaara nodded again and Mommy laughed. "Do you want to come over and play? I'm sure your dad won't mind." Gaara's eyes fell.

"Your right. But dad doesn't care for me at all though. He tries to hurt me alot-" Gaara put both of his hands over his mouth as if he said something he shouldn't have.

Mommy's face looked struck with horror. "Would you like to stay at our house for a couple of days?" My mommy asked with such a kind voice. I've never heard her speak so kind before. Gaara nodded slowly. Mommy stood up and motioned for us to follow her. Gaara slowly grabbed my hand and I smiled. I knew at that moment, that Gaara was my one and only friend. "I think I'll call you Panda-chan!" I laughed and placed my head on Gaara's shoulder as we followed mommy home.

I sprang up in bed and realised I was in by bed. I looked around and saw my swim suit on the dresser. I looked down and saw that I was on top of the blankets and wore only a long night-gown and undies. "Alice?" I called.

"I'm right here Mistress." Alice came out of my closet and grabbed my swim suit.

"Where's Gaara? Um... The Kazekage?" I asked. Alice smiled at me and answered. "He's pacing down stairs in the living room." I got out of bed and headed for my dresser. I slipped on some black sweat pants while asking "What happened to me?"

"You tripped over your chair and fell into the pool. You hit our head on the edge of the pool and again at the bottom. You drowned. Luckily Kazekage-sama saved you and gave you CPR." I nodded. So I did drown. I flung my bedroom door open and stomped down stairs pissed. I stomped over to Gaara. He looked up from the ground when I reached the bottom of the stairs. He sighed in relief and I stormed over to him. I walked right up to his face and slapped him across the face. He stumbled a bit and brought his hand up to his cheek stunned and confused. "How dare you!" I shrieked. My anger radiated from my body. "After all these years I thought you were dead! Or that you were a _MONSTER!" _

My anger subsided to pain and sadness. "How could you just leave me like that?" I cried. "You didn't even say good-bye." I pounded my fists into his chest. He just stood there and let me hit him. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY!?" I sobbed. "You don't have the right to say that to me. I needed you so much when my parents died!" I looked up into his eyes, still pounding his chest, just not as hard. "I died for the second time that day! I was all alone!" Gaara's face showed that he truly was sorry. But I needed to say things still. I buried my head into his chest. "Why!? Why did you leave me?" I whispered. "Why?" Tears were streaming down my face. My arms wrapped around his waist and refused to let go.

Gaara's hands moved to my back. He held me gently as if I would beak if he held to tight. "I had to learn to controll Shukaku. I didn't want to hurt you. My dad was trying to kill me. He even sent my uncle to kill me. You already know that though. But as long as I was with you, my father could kill you easily. So Konkouro and Temari suggested that we leave to get stronger and keep you safe."

I sobbed and squeezed him tighter. "You could have at least said good-bye." He let me cry until I had no more tears to cry. I lifted my head to see that he was watching me. "Promise me you won't leave again?" I begged.

Gaara smiled slightly, his face was filled with new emotions. He was happy and glad. "I promise." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. His arms tightened around me then let me go. I whipped my eyes and gave Gaara one more small punch. I looked him ver to see he was wearing a black T-shirt and some faded blue, baggy sweats. "Alice gave me some close she had in the spare rooms until my clothes and robes dried." He smiled. So I'm staying for a few days okay?"

"What about your work?"

"I have my brother taking over. Konkouro."

"I knew that his name sounded familiar. No wonder he helped me." I looked up at Gaara. "I met him the other day and invited him over tomorrow. Guess he's not coming." I grinned. "So can I take that promise of yours to say that your mine and mine alone. As in I have a boyfriend?" Gaara blushed a deep red and nodded his head.

I smiled. I finally got Gaara back. Then it ticked. Uh-Oh. "I walked into the kitchen and took out some ingredients to make some pork chops for dinner. Usually Alice did this. At least that's what she told me. But I wanted to do this. For Gaara. "Um. I'm having a small pool party and invited konkouro and his family. I guess That would be just you and Temari then. And also for a boy who helped me out yesterday at the store. He's a good _friend _so be nice." I made it clear that he was just a friend. I turned to get the season salt only to have Gaara hand it to me nodding.

When it was almost done I had Gaara set the table for three. I set the plated of food down in place at the dining room table and turned to see Gaara coming out if the kitchen with three big glasses of milk. He gently set them down making sure not to spill.

"Alice! Dinner!" I called. Alice came down shortly and gasped. "Mistress, Kazekage, you didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted too." I said as Alice sat down in her seat. "I'm a great cook and I love to do it, so I'm gonna help you as much as possible. So don't worry about not getting paid."

"I don't get paid mistress. I work for my room and food." I nodded and smiled.

"Then don't worry about being kicked out."

We all ate while talking. Well I guess it was mostly just Alice and I talking with a few "Hn's" from Gaara. After all this time he still didn't like talking around others. I guess that's why I love him though. He showed his true feeling around me and my mom. Becase we were the only ones who didn't care who he was when everyone else was terrified of him.

It was later after ten at night when I thougt of an idea. I was in my bed watching the moon out the window. I knew that Gaara was only a few rooms away and that alone made my heard flutter. Tomorrow I will make him jealous. Bt not enough to where his sand gets out of control. Aaron, I'm sorry but I'm gonna use you or any other boy siblings you have. I'll wear my sexy swim suit two. I haven't even worn it yet.

I tuned over and closed my eyes. I tried my hardest to ignore all the feeling of all the dea that walked unseen in the village. I normally just ignore the ghosts. but tonight they were stronger.

-This chapter had drama! Lolz. Did this chapter answer you question?-


	5. Gaara V's Aaron

**_ Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, If I did Gaara would be like he is in my story, Face it, Gaara's the best Character for me. Is he for you?_**

Chapter 5: Gaara V's Aaron

I looked around the bathroom and grinned. I picked up the sexy swim suit I asked Alice to get and slit it over my naked body. I spun around and examined myself. It was a black one piece with the sides missing causing the back of it just to be a small strap going down my back to connect to the top and bottom part.

I walked out of the bathroom and continued down stairs. The door bell rang and I went to answer it. I opened the door to find a little boy and girl along with Aaron. "Welcome. The pools straight through that door." I pointed to the patio door. Gaara came in from the patio and smiled at the kids. "Kazekage!" The little boy and girl ran over to him laughing and giggling.

"What's the Kazekage ding here?" Aaron asked as he watched Gaara play withe the kids. I turned to watch Gaara. "He's special to me." I answered him. Gaara came over and greated Aaron. Aaron bowed slightly. "No need to be formal Aaron. Call me Gaara."

"How do you know Sakura?" Aaron asked eyeing him.

"I'm her boyfriend." Gaara told him. Aaron's eyes shot over to me. I held my hands up. "I know, I know. We got together yesterday. So I truly didn't lie to you."

I turned and walked out of the house and walked over to the pool shed. I took out some enertubes and some pool noodles. I found the kids in the shallow end splashing each other. I walked over to them and slid into the pool. I smiled as they splashed some water at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gaara and Aaron talking at one of the tables. They were glaring and kinda fighting. But they weren't talking very loud. I smiled. My plan was working. Something slapped across my face. My face stung and I let out a small yelp.

I jump back to the edge of the pool cupping my cheek. Gaara was to my side in a second. He crouched down and looked at my cheek. Aaron went over and told his brother not to hit me again with a noodle. I shook my head and dove into the water. I spun around and sat on the bottom of the pool thinking. Why did kids hate me? What did I ever do to them? I sat there until my breath ran out and swam back up to the surface. I flung my head back and floated there until Gaara splashed water onto my face.

I glared at him and splashed him back. "That's it!" Gaara laughed and jumped in causng a wave and a large splash as he hit the water. I coughed and wiped the water off my face. I laughed and then was pulled under as Gaara grabbed my ankle. I gasped as he did and he crushed his mouth to mine. My eyes opened in shock as he kissed me. I could see his hair flowing in the water with my blurry vision. I closed my eyes and pulled him close. We broke apart and swam up for air. I sucked in a lung full and then turned my gaze to Aaron to find him over by his siblings glaring at Gaara. I guess he saw the kiss. I smirked and licked my mouth, trying to look as sexy as I could. My hair was dripping wet and my face full of lust.

I pulled myself out of the water and walked over to one of the lawn chairs. I laid down and let the sun dry me off. I peaked at Gaara to see him swimming around in a circle as both kids chased him. Aaron got out and walked over to me. I smiled at myself and quickly closed my eyes as he sat down in a chair next to me. He placed his hand on my knee which caused me to flinch away from his touch.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He pulled his hand back and smiled awkwardly.

"If it's about Gaara, I don't want to hear it." I stood up and began to walk towards Gaara. Aaron's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I turned to him slowly. "Please let go?" I looked at him with a piercing Stare.

"No. Two days ago you were single, and now your dating the most powerful man in the Village!?" He said in a low voice.

"He and I go way back. Since we were six we have been best friends. He's my first and only love." I told him and tried to pull my wrist back but his grip tightened and I stare turned into a glare.

"He's a monster!" He growled to me. Just loud enough for me to hear.

"He is not." I started to panic. "Let me go." I pleaded.

"No. He has no feeling Sakura. He's a fucking _DEMON_!" He hissed and put a ton of hate into the word demon. He yanked my wrist and pulled me closer. "You'll end up being killed by him." He whispered.

"Enough! Let me go!" I cried. This time Gaara heard me and walked over to us.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

I yanked my wrist free from his grip. "I invited you here to my house as a friend. I hate to do this but you and you sibblings need to leave now. Get the hell out and don't speak to me unless I'm buying food."

Aaron's eyes fell. "Can the kids at least stay. Cici and Haru need to have fun."

I thought about it for a minute then agreed. "Sure." I smiled half-heartedly. "I'll drop them of at you families shop tomorrow afternoon." He nodded and made his way to the front door. He gave Alice a kind smile and walked right out of my house.

I asked Gaara to get the kids into the house and get them dressed while I get dressed and get a movie ready. By the position of the sun I'd say it was at least five. Which meant dinner was in two hours. I slipped on a overly large T-shirt and went to pick a movie. I could hear the Gaara, Cici, and Haru up stairs laughing. I giggled and picked out a movie called 24 Mnnutes. Some kid movie Alice told me about. Alice came into the living room and handed me a glass of milk. "Thanks. Want to watch a movie with us?"

"I'd love to Sakura." She smiled. We sat down on the couch and waited for the others.

Haru came running, followed by Cici. The jumped up and hugged Alice. They sat on her lap as she giggled and wrapped her arms around them. Gaara sat down next to me and I cuddled up next to him. His arm wrapped around me as I pushed play on the remote.

After the movie we had dinner. Gaara helped me cook some pork chops and then it was time for bed. The day came and went just like that. It was fun yet very... Shall I say... Exciting? Yes it as very 'exciting.' I smile as I sat down in my bed.

I laid down. I was asleep very quickly.

Something stirred and it woke me up. I looked over my right shoulder to find Haru crying and sitying on my bed while he gently poked my shoulder. I sat up and hugged him. I rubbed his back and let his tears soaked my shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"B-bad dream." he whimpered. I laid back down with Haru lying next to me. I was hugging him close so that I he could feel warmer. "Where's Cici?"

"Sleeping with Gaara." He mumbled. "Sleep now. I'll be here the whole night." I listened as his breathing turned soft and quiet. I smiled into his hair and fell asleep myself.

-So whatchya think? Read and review please-


End file.
